Odus
'Odus '''is the main mascot of Dreamworld. Odus is the owl that carries Tiffi off to Dreamworld when she goes to sleep since she is tired from helping all those mascots. Odus balances on the moon scale. Appearance Odus has a violet-theme colour body, which matches the night sky. He has a very three dimensional look, even though he is just manipulated and animated artwork. His eyebrows resemble purple candy canes, and his wings are a bit small. If you look closely when he is in a nervous state, you can see that his feet and wings are not connected to his body. During moon struck, he is seen flying into the middle (which a moon appears), turning into a silhouette, and then blowing up the colour matching the left side of the moon scale in a five-colour level, or both colours on the moon scale in a six-colour level. Balancing There are two random coloured candies on either side of the moon scale that Odus sits between. The candy colours on the moon scale must be balanced to prevent the scale leaning too far over on one side, and eventually completely tipping over the scale that can cause Odus to fall off. If too many candies of a particular colour on the moon scale are cleared without the other colour balancing it, Odus will eventually fall off and you fail the level. The more the scale leans to one side, the more worried Odus becomes in fear of falling off the scale. On mobile devices, if the moon scale completely tips over, Odus will look down at the bottom, have an elongated body, and will fall, covering his eyes with his wings, resulting in a failure of that level. On Facebook, he seems to just jump down from the moon scale. Sometimes, as always in the game, a single switch can escalate into a large cascade. If this happens in Dreamworld when moon struck is not activated or if the level objective is not completed, too many of one colour could be collected in the cascade and through no fault of your own, cause a life to be lost. Odus also makes the use of special candies risky in general (especially colour bombs), as special candies generally result in a large amount of candies being cleared, which could again trigger Odus to fall. "Divine!" cascades are also dangerous. Because of this, Odus has become one of the most hated elements and the most hated character in the game. Trivia *He is present in every Dreamworld level except level 440 and will definitely be present in any future levels of Dreamworld. *Obviously, Odus does not say the words moon struck. It is in fact, Mr. Toffee, who said it. See more at ''Voice. *After the player successfully completes the objectives of a level, Odus will dance happily on the moon scale. On Facebook, he flaps his wings. On mobile devices, he jumps on the moon scale. *Although Odus is the most hated character in the game, it is not Odus that makes you lose. It's the moon scale that does so, but since Odus is the character associated with the Moon Scale, he is hated equally. However, Odus made the choice to go on the moon in the first place, so the hate for Odus is not unwarranted. It could be the moon scale's fault that it tips Odus, but Odus actually set himself up for it. *It is unknown if Odus really has the ability to fly. He is seen flying during moonstruck, but this is really strange, as Odus does not fly when he is about to fall. *Odus is a male because in some it uses the word 'his' a lot for Odus. *There is some inconsistency in terms of the holders that Odus has. In Sleepy Slopes, Odus has gold colour holders but in Sweet Dreams, in the King.com official website and when Odus falls over, Odus has green holders. Gallery 10151315_582216498542848_18876053_n.png|Odus! Menu (new).PNG|Odus on mobile devices. Odus the owl flying on mobile devices.png|I am flying Landing on the moon scale.PNG|I am landing on the moon scale. Odus is preparing to sleep.PNG|I am preparing to sleep. Odus is yawning.PNG|Yawn.... Taking off.PNG|I am taking off. Odus on the moon scale.png|ZZZ... (Facebook) ZZZ.....PNG|ZZZ... (mobile) Odus is worried.png|Ahh! I slid! (Facebook) IMG 0179.png|Ahh! I slid! (mobile) IMG 0180.png|Whew! That was close! I'm watching you... Odus is sighing.PNG|Sigh. Odus is panicking.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I am going to fall! (Facebook) IMG 0177.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I am going to fall! (mobile) Odus is falling down.png|Oh no! Mayday! Mayday! (Facebook) IMG 0178.png|Oh no! Mayday! Mayday! (mobile) Odus fell down (Facebook).png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (Facebook) Screenshot_2014-05-01-22-33-07.png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (mobile) Happy Odus.jpg|Hurray! I did not fall! (Facebook) Odus does not fall.PNG|Hurray! I did not fall! (mobile) DR episode completed.png|Episode completed! Odus sleeeping.png|Odus sleeping Odus being awake.png|Odus being awake Odus being happy!.png|Odus being happy! Odus being awake with open mouth.png|Odus being awake with open mouth Maybe someone should help you for a change.png|Odus in Sleepy Slopes Sweet Dreams background.png|Odus in Sweet Dreams Category:Dreamworld Category:Characters Category:Males